


Round Two

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [24]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Dom Steve Rogers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feathers & Featherplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: After one round of getting Bucky all hot and bothered while sketching him in all his struggles not to come without permission with an aneros in him, Steve moves on to round two of their fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a request for a sequel the fic Round One was made and while you can read that fic it's not necessary to enjoy this fic since there's a quick recap at the beginning of this one. Either way, I hope you enjoy :)

Today had started with a slap to Bucky’s ass before he’d even had his morning coffee. What he’d thought had been innocent, if not an irritating move from his asshole boyfriend who couldn’t bother to wait before a cup of coffee, turned out to be anything but. 

Because after having Steve give him a certain… _look_ that only he would know -- that everyone else would mistake for that cherubic, wholesome, apple pie Captain America smirk -- Bucky found himself desperate and needy and unfortunately stuck in a tactical meeting for a million hours, ready to burst if he didn’t get things taken care of soon. So, so, _so_ soon. Lucky for him, his sweetheart, sonuvabitch boyfriend had everything all planned out, the little shit, and taken him right up to their suite there in the Tower. 

Where Steve strapped him down to the bed and slowly eased him opened before shoving an aneros up his ass. And then horribly -- _cruelly_ \-- demanded that Bucky not come while the toy stimulated all the perfected spots no matter what Bucky did, his muscles twitching and just making it move more and more. All Bucky could do was squirm and plead and sob out Steve’s name, begging for the sweet, desperate permission for release, while Steve just ignored him and sat across the room. Casually sketched Bucky in all his delicious torment until finally, just when Bucky was sure he would lose control, Steve told him to let go. To come. 

And it was glorious. Amazing. A rapture into the brightest of heavens that shine above the rest of the world. 

The whole room is sex-soaked now, the blissful scent of pleasure twirling through the air. Bucky lays across the mattress, still completely tied down, breathless and shaking the way only Steve can make him. No fight with Hydra or attacking aliens can wear him out the way sex with Steve can. And that sure is saying something considering that was only round one. 

Bucky’s still hard and so goddamn sensitive his cockhead is actually tingling. He's shivering a little but already knows that’ll stop in just a few minutes. Maybe even seconds since he’s already agreed to a round two. With so much enthusiasm he can burst with that alone. 

“Good,” Steve drawls in response to Bucky’s agreement. Hot and steamy as he eases the aneros out of Bucky’s ass. “Cause I got something _new_ for round two.” 

“N-new?”

The only answer Bucky gets to that is another one of Steve’s patent smirks. A devious lift of his eyebrows and a finger running along his lower lip. Bucky makes an attempt to suck Steve’s finger into his mouth, but he pulls it away too quickly and wags it at him. 

“Mm-mm,” he scolds. “You’ll get me later. If you behave.” 

Bucky gives him a small pout. Sometimes it works. He doubts very much it will today, what with the mood he’s in -- not very coddling, to say the least -- but it’s worth a shot. A good one actually, since Steve gives him a real smile and gently pets a hand over his head and chuckles. 

“What?” he asks. “What’dya want?”

“You got all your clothes on,” Bucky whispers. “Not fair.” 

That makes Steve laugh and give him a kiss. 

“Okay. I guess I can give you this one thing. It’s gonna be a…” He presses a finger to the tip of Bucky’s cock and makes a shock fly through his whole body, his head dropping back deep into the pillows. “A _very_ long night for you.”

Oh, _fuck_ what has he gotten himself into it. Bucky releases a shaky breath and watches as Steve undresses for him. A beautiful sight really. God damn work of art. Big. Small. Always. His Stevie.

When his dick comes out, Bucky wonders if he’s made a mistake in asking for him to get naked. He wanted to taste his fingers. Now he wants to taste something else. Even more when Steve gives a few strokes to himself. Bucky holds in a whine so he doesn’t push it. He has no idea what he’s in for and Steve’s said it’s new and now he’s walking across the room to the closet. 

He rummages around for just a second or two. Whatever he has planned, he’s probably got everything organized and Bucky rests his head back against the pillows again instead of craning his neck trying to watch and get a clue. It’s probably best to try to get his cock at least a little softer, if that’s even possible. The anticipation alone has every little hair on edge. 

Bucky’s got his eyes closed, he’s taking in deep breaths, trying to prepare himself for whatever’s to come, when something suddenly tickles the sole of his foot so much he yelps a giggle and twists against the ropes. 

“Steve!” He’s standing at the foot of the bed. Smirking. “What the hell… what… what was that?”

“What?” Steve taunts and lifts his hand to show and fucking _feather_. “This?”

Eyes growing wide, Bucky whimpers and shakes his head. He can’t… oh, he can’t be serious.

“Oh, oh… no, Steve, you’re not… you can’t…” Bucky whines and probably makes the most pitiful face. “ _Steve_ … you’re not gonna…”

Just like earlier, he could safeword out of course. If this is what Steve really has in mind. One word is all it would take. But he doesn’t. He can’t. His whole body is burning with anticipation. With need. And he just goes on whining and squirming. 

“Not gonna what?” Steve asks. “Use this to tickle you while you’re all tied down and helpless?”

He runs the feather along Bucky’s foot a few more times and Bucky squeals with laughter, the tickling sensation shooting right through him as he jerks tugs against his restraints. 

“Actually, no,” Steve says when he pulls the feather away. “That’s not what I have in mind.” He smiles and adds, “Not tonight, anyway. No, we’re gonna have fun with this,” he waves the feather a little, “and this.”

From somewhere, probably elsewhere on the mattress, Steve picks up a vibrator. Bucky doesn’t understand. A feather and a vibrator? How do those two go together? 

Steve must see the confusion on his face and takes pity on him. He sits right next to him and gives his cock a few, _slow_ and _light_ strokes with the tips of his fingertips. 

“So, here’s how this is gonna go.” He switches the vibrator on and the sound of it buzzing actually makes Bucky jump a little. Steve chuckles and gives his chest a soothing rub. “I’m gonna use _this_ …” 

He presses the vibrator against Bucky’s cock, lets it slide up and down while Bucky groans in absolute delight. Steve doesn’t stop either. He brings it up and over his cockhead, down to his balls, circles it around so that he gets every spot. 

All the while Bucky’s sinks further and further into the pleasure of it. Of the fire that reignites in his belly, spreading through the rest of it. An orgasm beginning to build as his hips thrust up for some sort of rhythm. His hands clench at the ropes. His toes curl. He bites down on his lip. 

“Oh, fuck, Steve…” he pants. “M’gonna… I need… _please_ … I wanna…” 

Only he can’t. Bucky can’t come, and not because he’s not supposed to. Steve’s given him no instruction not to this round. No, Bucky can’t come because the vibrator’s been replaced. With the feather. The goddamn feather that Steve’s now running up and down and over and around, and it’s so soft and it feels so good as it moves so lightly across the slit of his cock, but it’s not enough. He was so close. Right on the edge and… and…

“Go ahead, sweetheart.” Steve snickers. “You can come.” 

“But…” Bucky howls his frustration. “I _can’t_! Please, use the vibrator again,” he begs. “Oh, _please_!”

“Mm-mm,” he replies. “Not to make you come. That’s not how this game works. We use the vibrator to keep you going. We use the feather to make you come. Got it?”

Which is exactly what they do. For how long, Bucky’s not sure. Could be hours. Could be days. But Steve definitely enforces the rules of his game. True to his word, he uses the vibrator to bring Bucky right to the cusp and then switches to the feather. Over and over and over again. Until Bucky’s a drooling, sobbing mess. Squirming and begging. Tear-tracks staining his cheeks. Cock throbbing and aching and so full. If he doesn’t find release soon he’s pretty sure he’s gonna go insane. 

“S-Steve…” Bucky whimpers as the feather swirls over his cockhead. “Please… please help me come.”

Though Bucky’s legs are still strapped and secure, his thighs are trembling so much it makes the rest of him shake, too. 

“Aw, Buck.” Steve reaches out and rolls one of Bucky’s nipples between his fingers. “I am helping you.”

Bucky hisses at the new sensation. At the sudden pain that only Steve and maybe a few others could cause by doing such a thing. 

Whimpering, Bucky’s hips jerks around. The feather is such an incredibly different feeling. It’s amazing, really, it is. Especially when Steve runs it over his cockhead. That soft tingle that makes his toes curl and a spark fly up his spine. He’s been melting into the mattress this whole time, but it’s just not enough and it’s just not _fair_. 

“Oh, _please_ , Steve!” he exclaims. “Please!”

Steve gives his nipple one final twist before releasing his hold on it. Smirking, he shrugs and winks, and just when Bucky thinks he’s simply going to continue using the feather a little while longer, he feels the pad of Steve’s thumb push right against his hole.

The touch takes him by such surprise that he’s coming all over himself, the orgasm rolling through him like a sudden rapture that has Bucky screaming Steve’s name to any god that might listen. The bliss that rushes through him makes the world flash out for a few moments. Has Bucky spinning high through a sky of glittering colors.

As the glitter and colors begin to fade away, and Bucky’s vision returns, he finds himself staring into a pair of amused eyes. He’s also untied now. Cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket. Wrapped in Steve’s arms, too. 

“So,” Steve murmurs. Kisses Bucky’s nose. “Did you like that?”

Bucky does his very best to glare at him. To grumble and complain, but he doesn’t really have it in him. Because really that was just sinfully incredible and Steve already knows it. So, Bucky snuggles closer to him and nods. 

“Yes,” he admits. “We can… do more things like that?”

Steve chuckles and pets a hand over his head. From the nightstand he grabs a piece of chocolate and a bottle of water. Makes sure Bucky eats a few pieces of candy and drinks enough. 

“We’re gonna experiment with a lot of sensations,” he says. “And y’know what?”

He looks up at him. “What’s that?” 

“ _I_ haven’t even come yet.”

A smirk pulls up on Steve’s lips. And Bucky shivers beneath the blanket as Steve’s hand slowly creeps towards his cock to work him up again. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to find me on tumblr. A place for marvel and stucky and fun [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://www.thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
